


Ruby's First Job!

by Hamatopurity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, I might make a cool fic, but I would have to wait till the current arc is over, i want to keep it close to cannon m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has been a member for a short time,what better time to take a job! And who better to go with then Natsu? But it might be more troubling then either of them thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's First Job!

The current building sight of what will be the new Fairy Tail guildhall was bustling,most were either already on jobs, or doing the usual goofing off. At the moment,the guilds newest member stood in front of the request board,she only joined recently,her navy blue guild mark showed proudly on her golden brown skin,located on her left cheek. The woman had short scruffy hair,on the left side a bright sapphire blue,while on the other,a gentle lavander. While her arms and torso were covered in bandages,she wore a dark brown,sleeveless turtleneck,a throat necklace with a diamond shaped blood ruby and in a heart stitch adorned on her neck. Black skinny jeans with her new belt,which had a gold buckle in the shape of the Fairy Tail guild mark was there,along with knee high brown leather boots, and fingerless gloves,on her left hand was white with a black diamond on the back of her hand, the opposite hand was the reverse.

This wizard,was Ruby Snowhorn, the Mineral Dragon Slayer,her predatory,electric golden eyes looked across the request board,she's been a member for three days now, and up until now she's been avoiding jobs since her injuries would only slow her down, but now she felt confident,today she would go on her first job.

Ruby suddenly spotted a job request that caught her eye,she took the request poster off the board and read it.

*please help! narfarious bandits attacking town. Only two were seen from the townspeople,two powerful wizards,one of fire, the other of earth,believed to be the leaders. Please note,very powerful, and highly recommended to bring a second accomplice. Reward: 80,000 jewel.*

Ruby smiled "this looks perfect! An earth wizard will be no problem! But a fire wizard..." Ruby suddenly came up with an idea,she looked over towards Natsu,whom was currently eating lit matches.

"Hey! Natsu-San!" Said sakura haired wizard looked over,with at least seven burning matches in his mouth "hmm?" Ruby walked over,Natsu swallowing the burning matches quickly "hey Ruby,what's up?" Ruby held out the job request "I'm gonna go on this job, but it looks a little tough, and apparently there's a fire wizard that needs to be shown what for, and I was curious if you'd be willing to tag along?"

Natsu gave his usual wide,sharp toothed smile "sounds like a good warmup! This is your first job right? Better start with a bang!" Ruby smiled "alright! Plus the town is just a little ways past the forest near Magnolia,so it'd be a pretty quick walk,so we won't have to go on a train or anything,which is good news in my opinion"

"Haha! Yes! Glad to hear it!" Ruby smiled I'll just go and notify the Master, and we'll get going!" 

It didn't take long for the two dragon slayers to reach the town they're client stayed at,Gardinr Village. The clients house was in the very center of town.

The house was a cottage of sorts,quite peaceful looking "this is the place,it actually looks kinda cute" Natsu only shrugged in response as he and Ruby went up to the door,Ruby knocked firmly.

"Hello? We're the wizards from Fairy Tail! We're here about your job request?" The door opened to an older woman,she was rather tall,at least three feet taller than Natsu,had long black hair and very pale skin "yes,hello...erm,my apologies,but arn't you the famous Salamander? I heard your usually accompanied by a blue cat and blonde celestial wizard..."

Natsu shrugged it off "yeah,that's me, but Happy and Lucy arn't here,I'm here with Ruby,that's all." The woman gave a sheepish smile "ah yes, I apologize,please,come in!"

Both mages nodded and walked in casually, the inside of the house looked like any other living room,quite relaxing.

"Thank you both for accepting my request,you're actually the first wizards to accept it. The bandits have been terrorizing us for near to a month now,there are no wizards in our town...it truly means a lot."

Ruby raised a brow "if these bandits have been coming for so long,why is it you've only recently sent a request?" The woman looked down sadly "we thought we could find a way to handle it ourselves,but we only suffered more loss... I should know, I watched my husband and even my daughters fall by the hand of the earthen wizard of the bandits..."the woman shed but a single,sorrowful tear.

Natsu's fist suddenly lit aflame "alright, I'm all fired up,ya don't got a thing to worry about! We'll take those jerks down, and we'll make sure to avenge your family,you can bet on it!" The woman smiled "thank you..."

Ruby stood up "well, I overheard the bandits may be having a hideout near here,no doubt they'll take the advantage of night, and I'm gonna take a wild guess they'll be somewhere you all wouldn't go towards,shouldn't be a problem,let's go,Natsu-San!"

Both fire and mineral dragon slayers jumped over the couch and ran right out the door.

three hours later,Natsu and Ruby looked from a small hill near a tree overlooking a makeshift hideout.

"alright,they don't look to be there,no doubt looking to raid some other town, Gardnr Village can't be the only place they've terrorized...we'll wait them out here,kinda boring, but hopefully it won't be too long.."

Ruby sat down cross legged beside the sakura haired wizard,whom looked ready to start dozing off.

"Natsu-San?" "Hmm?" Ruby sighed before speaking again.

"do you remember anything,before Igneel?" 

The question got the older dragon slayer off guard "uh,well...not really,it's just always been me an' Dad,everything before that is just kinda...blank,not much else" Natsu looked at his friend with a curious expression "what about you? Do...you remember anythin' before Tourmaline took ya in?"

Ruby sighed "well,yeah actually, I was five...maybe six when I met Mother... I...didn't exactly have the best experiences then, I feel almost ashamed the memories are still fresh in my mind..."

"ya don't gotta tell me anything if it's that bad."

"...thanks." Natsu only gave his friend one of his famous bright smiles in response.

"I always tried to imagine what Prince Dragneel would be like... But,this unparalleled kindness and sincerity,I never expected it, but I'm glad to have met him, and call him nakama."

"Oi! Ruby" said blue and purple haired girl snapped out of her thoughts "uh! What is it?" Natsu was now standing up "the bandits are here"

Ruby looked to see her fellow dragon slayer was right,a magical four-wheeled vehicle now parked at the hideout. Ruby stood up with dragon like teeth bared "alright! Let's show 'em what for!"

 

both dragon slayers stood towards the bandits,Natsu already having his fists engulfed in flames.

"ey! I bet a lot of people are missin' that stuff ya stole,might want to think of givin em back, and fast." The bandits turned to look at the two mages with scowls.

"who the hell are you?!" Natsu lolled his head to the left slightly with a smile that would scare most people as responded "we're from Fairy Tail! And you sure ain't gonna be walking once we're done with ya!"

one of the bandits,a rather large, and buff man that absolutely reeked of alcohol narrowed his eyes before speaking "ey,I've seen these two before,that pink punk is one of Fairy Tail's toughest, The Salamander. But the little lady,she was Phantom's weakest,ya won't even need magic to take 'er out."

Almost on cue,several of the smaller,proposidly weaker bandits immediately started charging at Ruby,with rather large,yet dull swords.

"Natsu-San,you take out the fire wizard. I can handle these chumps no problem." Natsu chuckled "I thought you'd never ask!"

As Natsu went towards his target with a smile of a madman,one of the bandits that charged towards Ruby swung a sword aiming for the side of her head. Only for the mineral dragon slayer to catch the blade with her teeth, and with one swift movement of her jaw,shattered it to pieces.

"guh?!" Ruby smiled broadly as she spit out a large piece of,quite frankly,foul tasting metal.

"sorry pal, but I ain't a fan of metal." Ruby then swiftly slide her foot under her opponents legs, the man falling to the ground with a thud.

"bitch! We'll show you!!!" Ruby tightened her fist and with as much force as she could muster,punched the first bandit,causing them to be blown backwards with such force,several others went with them.

The remaining opponents went to punch,or even kick the teenager,only for her to dodge they're attacks, and punch,kick, and even knee at least five in the stomach, the battle being over before it even got past the *warm-up* stage.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Ruby's feet shook,jumping just in time, the golden eyed woman landed with one hand and on an upside down view point on the slab of earth that moved from under her.

"earthen magic..." She look towards what would be in front of her to see a thin older woman,judging from her body type and composer,as well as her scent,Ruby concluded she was in her early thirties,she had long black hair,done in a sleek ponytail. She wore a revealing blue and red top,navy blue skinny jeans,thickly heeled boots, and some type of velvet and black cape,eyes a dark,oddly menacing blue.

"ha ha...so,it is you,Ruby Snowhorn. Once the weakest wizard in the infamous Phantom Lord,to think such a guild as Fairy Tail would let such a pathetic wizard into its ranks."

Ruby gritted her teeth "so,you're the one that killed those people...well, I suppose retribution is needed."

Ruby then took a large bite out of the slab of earth she stood one handed on,her sharp teeth grinded the rock hard minerals, the tan skinned woman than swallowed the whole lot,a satisfactory smile on her face.

"heheheh,now... I may not be strong in terms of dragon slayers,but I'll be damned if I let you harm anybody else." Ruby flipped onto her feet, and then jumped towards her target.

"MINERAL DRAGON ROAR!!!!!"

the powerful breath attack would've sent a normal person flying, but the woman before her stood her ground,a malicious smile on her face.

"haha...well, I will admit,that was stronger than I anticipated,but it still won't be much of a challenge for me, I really hoped I could've ended the would be prince of the fire dragons,bathing in his blood would've been glorious. But I suppose I'll have to have some type of warm up first."

"RAGE OF THE EARTH:BLADES!!!!"

The wizard Ruby faces moved her arm as if to strike,as the brown magic circle was seen,several blade like slabs of earth went flying towards the young dragon slayer. She smirked confidently.

"I suppose you don't know much about dragon slayers,we can't lose to our own elements!" Ruby dodged the earthen magic blades with ease,chomping off from it her predator like teeth in a taunting manner.

"hehe,not too bad a meal, but I prefer sedimentary over dirt." The Earthen Wizard smiled "hmm, I am intrigued,you might be a challenge afterall. Though I highly doubt it." Ruby glared hardly at her opponent "tell me,who exactly are you? Your scent isn't around here too much,if you've been with these bandits for as long as they've been here,you're scent would linger."

The woman simply smiled devilishly"smart little dragon... I will humor you I suppose, I am Kiritimati Eltridge, and I have made it my mission,to rip the hearts out of all slayer wizards. The Dragon Slayers are one of the most...troublesome. Though very entertaining,since word got out to names such as Salamander,Black Steel, and even yours,Ruby Snowhorn. I will collect all the hearts of the dragons children, and then I will reap the hearts of the gods children... And soon, I will become queen,no..empress! Of all of Fiore!"

"All of them? And she's after Gajeel too...!" Before Euby spoke ,Kiritimati laughed with such venom,it made the golden eyed woman's skin crawl "oh don't worry, I haven't gotten to Black Steel yet,since his and all of Phantom Lord's defeat,no one has as much as heard of the pathetic whelp. But I will find him,if the Prince Of The Fire Dragons could defeat him oh so easily,his life will gone in moments of finding him."

"MINERAL DRAGON CRUSHING DIAMOND AXE!!!!"

Ruby's whole body covered itself in mineral dragon magic, and swiftly roundhouse kicked Kiritimati, and then proceeded to punch her straight in the gut.

The woman went hurling into a building,a crater forming around where she landed. Kiritimati only smiled.

"ohho? Did I strike a nerve? Don't tell me,even after joining the little fairies,you still care about the impulsive fool?" Ruby ignored the mages words, the look of anger on her face could melt a volcano and make Natsu cower.

Gajeel had been one of the few people she called a nakama while in Phantom Lord, even if he was rude, and more than abit insensitive,he was like a brother to Ruby, even with how meat headed he is.

"to kill someone for the kind of magic they use,for who their parents are,that alone is unforgivable, but to have the audacity to taught and say to them you'll kill one of the few friends they had had when they were in...a less fortunate place. I will not such dishonor go without consequence."

Kiritimati chuckled "we will see about that,Snowhorn." The earthen Mage clenched her fist in anticipation.

"RUNES MAGIC:THRASH!!!"

"she knows other magic?!" Ruby was suddenly surrounded by magic runes,she couldn't get out of the circle,her body moved on its own as it crashed against the walls of the enchantment.

"NNFHH!!!" Ruby grunted in pain,the magic runes pounded her to the ground "d-damn..." Ruby spat out some blood that had caught up in her mouth.

"no you will..." From across the battlefield,there was a growling,almost roar like shout that told Ruby she didn't need to think about getting up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!!!"

Whilst engulfed in flames, the man Natsu had just faced off went flying,completely unconchious. Ruby smiled from her place on the ground "he...he,Natsu-San..."

the dragon slayer in question stood just a few feet away,smiling like a madman "don't tell me I'm too late to the party!" Kiritimati smiled "ah, the grand jewl of the dragon children....Natsu Dragneel."

As the mages focus was off,the runes magic disapated. Ruby stood up with a thankful smile "I'd say...your just in time,Natsu-San."

Ruby quickly sprinted to her teammate's side "you heard what she told me,right? About her goal?" Natsu pounded his fists together "loud 'nd clear! How about we both stop playin' around?" Ruby cracked her knuckles,a multi colored glow surrounding them before they were incased in a dark purple crystal "Crystal Claw."

Both dragon slayers went off at top speeds ,wicked smiles on they're faces,Kiritimati stood her ground.

"RAGE OF THE EARTH: CANNON!!!"

A cannon ball made entirely of the earthen ground underneath they're feet was launched straight at the two wizards. Only for Ruby to catch the large ball of earth, though of course not with being sent flying several feet,Ruby p,now on her knees,stood up and took a large bite out of the ball, and quickly ate it.

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!!!!"

The young dragon slayer's attack sent the woman flying,only for her to land successfully on feet "tch,nimble,arn't cha?"

Ruby ran forward,crystalline claws at the ready, the young woman jumped off one of the now crushed buildings and went flying to attack the young dragon slayer.

"MINERAL DRAGON IRON FIST!!!!"

Both began going blow for blow,Kiritimati suddenly threw a punch that Ruby was unable to counteract and was sent flying towards Natsu whom had running towards the two mages in battle.

As Ruby went flying in Natsu's direction,said pink haired man grabbed her arm "let's show this amateur not to mess with us!" Ruby nodded. Both dragon slayers ran towards Kiritimati with the anger of a wildfire.

"MINERAL DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

Kiritimati hadn't a moment to as much as move before the attack went.

"ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the fire and jewel sharded breathe attack merged into one another and sent a twice as devastating attack on they're opponent.

Kiritimati was sent flying,crashing into one of the buildings at full force. Ruby's Crytal Claws vanished as she looked at her teammate triumphantly,Natsu gave her a thumbs up in return "not bad for a first job!" 

The moment of glory was gone however,when coughing was heard,both wizards looked to see Kiritimati was near to collapse,her clothes ripped and torn,several cuts and bruises covered her body,a look of unrivaled hatred in her eyes.

"y...you have not...seen the last...of me.... I WILL find and...rip out your beating hearts out with my own HANDS!!!" Ruby and Natsu gritted they're teeth in anger "oh yeah?! I'd like to see ya TRY!!!" The woman only gave a sly smirk at the sakura haired mages comment before completely disappearing in a cloud of black dust.

"this doesn't sit well...when we get back...it'd probably be wise to talk to the Master about this.." Natsu nodded in silent agreement.

 

After putting the bandits into prison and collecting their reward, the two dragon slayers walked side by side on they're way back to what will be the guild.

"hey Natsu-San" he turned with a raised brow "hmm?" Ruby sighed before speaking again "since there is a kinda,a lot,phycotic wizard out for us cause we're both dragon slayers, I think it's best if we stay on the same *team* what do you think?" Natsu smiled brightly at his friend at the idea "that'd be awesome! I bet Mocha would want to come on missions with us too! Hell,if he hadn't been busy helpin' Porlyusica heal up Mocha,they'd probably both have come along..."

Ruby smiled "yeah, I think so!" Ruby suddenly looked down with an unreadable expression "Natsu-San? Have you um,heard of....the Nukushimi?" Natsu suddenly widened his eyes in shock "well...yeah,course I do,not one person I know that haven't heard of 'em" Natsu's voice suddenly turned uncharacteristicly serious "the Nukushimi are creatures that are known to be savage, and completely unreasonable by nature,despite having a pretty human appearance. A lot of people mistake them for demons most of the time,because of how devastating being attacked by even one of them can be...they're like a vicious beast with the body of a person. The Magic Council even made up a large team for hunting them down, and killing them. The Nukushimi Hunters,so little people have actually seen what they look like,but the fact they've been trained to actually track down and capture, and even kill Nukushimi is impressive alone. But why are asking this?"

Ruby didn't answer,only asked "what is the penalty for a guild that keeps a Nukushimi as a member?" Natsu gulped "the guild would be disbanded, the members all arrested, and the Nukushimi captured and executed. But why...?" Natsu looked at his nakama to her looking down with a clear expression of guilt. The truth suddenly hit dragon slayer like a sludge hammer.

"oh my god...Ruby,I didn't mean... I had no idea." Ruby hiccuped as tears rolled down her face and she looked at Natsu with guilt and sorrow written all over her features "I...never asked for this... I never asked to be this way!" Ruby held her arms,both dragon slayers stopped walking completely at this point "I-I'm a mo-monster! Before Tourmaline f-found me, I was s-so scared! Everyone wanted me DEAD! I... I..." 

Arms suddenly wrapped around Ruby in comphort "you didn't deserve any of that. That much is true, I may of not know what being a Nukushimi is like,but I can't just stand around while my nakama is suffering like this." Ruby sniffed as she slowly hugged back "I... I wanted to tell somebody at least,it just...hurts knowing I might go...insane at any moment, but I love being in Fairy Tail, and knowing and caring for everyone... I don't want that to go away..."

Natsu only responded "it's not, I promise,no one is gonna find this out about ya,I'll make sure of it." Ruby smiled underneath the tears "thank you...Natsu."

 

After the two dragon slayers made it back to Fairy Tail,it was just about sunset, and everyone was starting to head home,though Lucy,Erza, and Gray were still hanging out. Ruby said "I'm gonna go talk to the Master,about Kiritimati." Natsu responded "sounds cool,see ya later"

Ruby walked over to Master Makarov "Master?" The short old man turned to the teenage dragon slayer before answering "ah yes,you and Natsu back from that job of yours? How did it go?" Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously "well,it was going alright,until this wizard with the bandits,Kiritimati Eltridge,she told me,she planned on hunting down all dragon slayers and collecting they're hearts,like trophies...me and Natsu-San were able to defeat her... But she disappeared. I am worried...about Gajeel..." 

The old guild master was silent for a moment "I know what he did wasn't very...morally right, but even if he wouldn't admit it himself,he's my nakama, and if he ends up getting killed...please Master,I want to make sure he's alright,at least find him,I'm sure without Phantom Lord,he's out of work... And I..."

Master Makarov held his hand up to silence the newest brat in his Fairy Tail family "say no more,child. I think you are right,even with his sins, the boy is still a person, and if you hold such concern for him,there's no doubt there is good in him." Ruby smiled "thank you,Master."

Soon after that,Ruby joined Natsu's team,Mocha as well,neither knew they'd end up joining in on a trip to a beach resort,nor said trip would lead to going to The Tower Of Heaven, the span of adventures only piled up.

The smile on Ruby's face grew more with each one.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is what happens when newbies in Fairy Tail take Natsu on their job with no supervision.
> 
> The Nikushimi thing is something I made up,Nikushimi is Japanese for hatred,so I thought it'd be a clever name.


End file.
